Shijin
by itachisgurl93
Summary: Sena and Monta have returned from two years abroad in Notre Dame. They're return to Japanese Amefuto scene has caused waves throughout. Unfortunately for the other collegiate superstars, Sena and Monta aren't the only ones joining the Enma Onis. The world better be ready for the Shijin. femSena femMonta
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Summary: Sena and Monta have returned from two years abroad in Notre Dame. They're return to Japanese amefuto scene has caused waves throughout. Unfortunately for the other colligate superstars, Sena and Monta aren't the only ones joining the Enma Onis. The world better be ready for the Shijin.

Pairings: Sena/many Monta/many KarinxKotaro SuzunexTakami(?)

Remember to review!

This story is inspired by one-winged-icarus's Trinity, only some 'facts' are similar. I PM'ed him/her and asked if I could use some of her idea's...but I got no reply, so I wrote it anyways cause the idea wouldn't leave me.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Chapter 1: The Return

Today was the day. Sure the new prospective students to Enma University would find out if they made it in or not, and sure the Enma Oni's football team had their first game of the season, against the Koigahama Cupids. But those two facts were not nearly important enough to explain all the reporters, the non student crowd, nor the fact that many rival football teams were all about to be packed into Enma's stadium. However there was one thing, the most important event that was happening today in the Japanese Amefuto world.

Today was the day, that after two long years abroad, Kobayakawa Sena, the Dragon(for the way she ran through the field, as if she was gliding on air) and Raimon Takana, the Tiger(for her amazing catches, for a tiger always gets it prey), would finally return to the football scene. Anyone who knew anything about Amefuto was excited. It had been two years ago, during Sena and Monta's second year-after the Christmas Bowl(in which they led the Devil Bats to their second championship)-that the best running back and receiver of this era had been asked to by Notre Dame to come play for them. Since they weren't allowed to play football during third year at Deimon, of course they would go.

And they did, they went, played, and made waves with everything they did and everywhere they went; after all it wasn't everyday that a female was invited to play for Notre Dame, much less two females. No matter how happy people were that two amefuto players were able to play for Notre Dame, they were more excited about the fact that they were finally coming back and would be playing Amefuto were the fans could see them live.

The same could be said about the football players of the college world. They were just happy, if not more so, that their rivals had returned and that they would finally be able to get a rematch with them. It had been forever in their minds, and they were more than ready for real competition, not to say the others were weak, it was just that it was only those two who brought out the fire in the players. Though most refused to admit that they trained so hard to defeat two girls.

Girls.

It had been quite a shock to the Japanese Amefuto world when the Devil Bats revealed to the everyone, on national TV, that the celebrated, loved Eyeshield 21 was in fact a little girl. Many, especially one Kongo Agon, refused to believe it. Most could handle that a small, but extremely fast boy had defeated them, but to believe that that he was in fact a she, a she that had taken some of the worst tackles and poundings and still defeated them boggled the minds.

_~Flashback~_

_It was right after the Devil Bats had defeated the Alexanders, when Sena cried about how happy 'he' was that 'he' came to Deimon and joined the Amefuto club. Hiruma had come up to him said that it was time, which confused the players on the field and the others whom came down to congratulate them for their victory. Sena looked at him for a moment, them passed 'his' eyes over 'his' teammates, all of them nodding at 'him', before 'he' nodded to them and pulled of the spiky wig, letting loose below shoulder length mocha colored hair. Thus completely confusing the shit out of the boys. Hiruma of course couldn't just leave things there, no, he came up behind Sena, put his arm around her shoulder and looked at all the Amefuto player and said in a clear and loud voice, "You idiots are probably wondering what's happening. So to help your slow brains I'll just tell you. This person right here is Kobayakawa Sena. The fucking chibi, if you haven't realized it yet, is a girl. Yes, fucking dreads," who was leaving his seat, "this 155 cm, little girl, beat you, you as well fucking smiles(Yamato). And for those of you wondering, no, the fucking monkey and the fucking shrimp aren't going out," he paused an looked at Monta then Sena, "right?"_

_Sena blushed and shook her head, "No, Monta-chan and I are not dating," she went into a deep bow, "I'm sorry for not telling you before. Please don't be to mad."_

_"Ha! There's nothing for you to be sorry about chibi. You had your own reason for pretending to be a male. Anyways, you and the monkey should go back to the locker rooms and change."_

_She and Monta, whom they found out was a girl during the match with the Bando Spiders, nodded and went into the locker room first._

_~End~_

It took a while for the rest of the them to fully take in the fact the Sena was a girl, Riku was one of ones that took it the hardest because even though he had know Sena the longest, other than Mamori of course, he always thought that Sena was a fellow male. Though for Shin, who from the beginning had realized the Sena was probably a female, couldn't see why everyone was taking it so hard. So what if she was a female, in the end none of the could match her speed. Eventually, as in when they needed to all come together as representatives of Japan, they got over Sena being a female. Fortunately, since Sena and Monta were still underdeveloped and boyish, it was easy for the rest of the guys to treat them like one of them.

However that was almost two years, everyone wondered what they looked like now. Every picture that was taken of them either had them in their sportswear with their helmets on or it came out blurred. Most believed that they stayed the same, Sena was still the shy, shuttering, always bowing little girl she is and Monta was still tomboyish, spoke without a flitter and still looked like a monkey.

Boy were they in for a surprise.

XXXXXX

Suzune couldn't wait. She and Karin were waiting at Narita International Airport for Sena and Monta to finally come through the terminal. Suzune looked down at her watch, "Ri-Ri, they're are already twenty minutes late. At this rate we're going to miss the game! Plus I'm tried of carrying my bag!"

Karin looked at her companion, "I know it's heavy, mine is too, if the bag hurts put it down, and Suzu-chan, don't worry. Look the TV monitor says that the plane has just landed. So they should be out in about twenty minutes. This way we'll get to the game by at least half-time. Besides it's not like the game has started yet."

Suzune sighed, readjusting her duffle bag, "Yeah, but it'll start in a 15 minutes and everyone is already there! I just texted Mamo-nee and she said most of the other teams are already there."

Karin just smiled at her and shook her head, really it ws funny seeing the normally exuberant and cheerful girl all wound up and worried. But she could understand. She too was excited to finally see Sena and Monta again. The four of them had become friends a few days after the Devil Bats had defeated the Alexanders. She was up in Tokyo visiting her aunt when she saw the three of them. She was of course nervous about approaching them, but they took care of that when they spotted her as well and ran over to say hi. From then on they became good friends and talked about pretty much everything together.

It would be wonderful to get to speak to them face to face again instead of talking to them through the telephone or the computer. Karin clapped her hands together and let out a little squeal, gaining the attention of some of the people around them. It was going to so much fun! They would get to shopping together, and go out to eat together like before. Of course now they would also be playing Amefuto together. Not that anyone for the four of them, her parent and Enma's Dean knew that, but still! Plus, they would also be living together thanks to the great deal that Suzune got for an apartment via Hiruma Yoichi-san. The apartment was quite amazing, 2000 square feet, four bedrooms, a kitchen/living room, not to mention the building had a pool and a weight room, they also allowed pets. All of that for about ¥200,000($2002) a month, that was an outrageously low price yes, but who in their right minds would say no to Hiruma-san?

"Ah! Ri-Ri! Look! There they are! Na-Na! Mon-Mon! Over here!"

Karin started from her thoughts, there was no way twenty minutes could have passed by so quickly, she looked down at her watch, her eyes widened, not twenty but thirty minutes had passed. If her calculations were correct there only twenty minutes until half time started and it took at least twenty to get to Enma from the airport on a good day. She looked up from her watch as she heard the wheels of suitcases come closer. She and Suzune waved.

Two beautiful, smiling women waved back at them. Both these women were tall, for Japanese women anyways, the darker skinned woman stood about 170 cm(5'7"), with long waist length black hair. Suzune and Karin could see some silver streaks in it. Her body was jaw dropping, B-Cup breasts, a small, but sturdy waist, and slightly wide hips. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans paired with a white long sleeved blouse, the sleeves of it were open down the middle, but buttoned in large gaps, through which a tattoo was semi visible. On her feet were a pair of black and blue high tops. She also had on a pair of blue aviators. A large duffle bag laid diagonally across her body and rested on her left hip, with a black leather jacket, draped across it. She rolled a large blue suitcase behind her, and in her left hand held a cat carrier, which no doubt held her cat, black cat Megumi. This could be no one other than the Notre Dame's star receiver Raimon 'Monta' Takana, the famed Tiger.

The other beauty next to her stood at about 165 cm(5'5"). She too had waist length hair, but her's was a mocha color with a few navy streaks. She had B-Cup breast, a small waist, narrow, but not too narrow, hips, and a pair of killer legs, even if they were hidden behind a pair of white acid washed skinny jeans. She wore a black tank top, covered by a blue letterman jacket, Notre Dame's, no doubt, if the logo on the front was anything to go by. She wore a pair of olive green converse. She too had her duffle bag in the same position as Monta, behind her was a blue and black checkered suitcase. But the most eye-catching thing in her possession would have to be the large animal carrier that she was rolling along. If the other was Monta then this one had to surely be Kobayakawa Sena, Notre Dame's Eyeshield 21, the famed Dragon.

The two finally reached Karin and Suzune and enveloped them in a tight group hug, Sena was the first to speak, "Suzune-chan! Karin-chan! It so good to finally see you face to face again! We've missed you girls so much!"

They released each other as Monta spoke, "tell me about it. It was so...well...not weird, but it's nice to have a girl to play football with now! It was so hard having to deal with guys by ourselves. But hey! Now we'll get to play together and live together! So...it's all good!"

Beside her Sena nodded enthusiastically, she couldn't wait to spend time with them again. But right now she couldn't wait to go play some football again, 36 hours of not doing anything but sitting in a chair, had really built up her energy.

"Guys, while I've terribly missed you...I think we should get to the game instead of just standing here. Besides, I have to go get the car too."

"You're right we should. It's almost half time."

Sena and Monta nodded and grabbed their items once again and followed to two girls out. Outside of the airport Sena gave a piece of paper to one of the valets, who nodded took the paper, and walked away.

"Ok guys, he said that he'll bring the car around."

Suzune squealed in happiness, jumping about, "I can't believe we'll finally be able to ride in your car! How did you get it here so fast?! And more importantly how did you get a license?"

Sena giggled at the hyper Suzune as she pulled out a leash from her duffle bag and bent down to unlock the cage, "I paid extra to get it here by the time the two of us got here and as for the license...hard work and persistence. Being a girl and asking the Japanese Embassy nicely also helped." She replied as she put on her baby on his leash and guided him out.

Suzune looked down at the beautiful dog, it was a Vizsla if she remembered correctly. They were dogs that was pretty much a light brown color from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. A great runner, able to run long and hard for kilometers at a time, not to mention fast. Which was the main reason she knew Sena had bought him. She bent down and slowly pet the dog, "so this is the famous Raiden huh? It's nice to finally see you in person. He's what, year old now right?"

The dog happily barked back at her and licked her face, he really did live up to his breed's nickname, the Velcro Dog.

"He's actually a year and a half now. We can finally go on long, hard runs together. I hope he does well in this new environment more than anything, but at least he'll have Megumi to be with him as a friend...and possibly Cerberus...but...er..."

"He might become a minion instead? Don't worry I hear you loud and clear, but Megumi might stop that from happening from what of seen of your cat, Mon-mon. She has the princess disease."

Monta left out a hearty laugh that sent shivers down the spines of Suzune and Karin, really, that girl'f voice was born to seduce with it's sexy tone.

"Not princess, empress. Isn't that right your Highness," she asked as she pulled her cat out of her cage. The cat just meowed in response and went about licking her paws. The four of them shook their heads, there was no doubt that Megumi was a spoiled little feline.

Before anyone could say anything else a car drove up to them. It was a gorgeous navy blue Chevy Camaro ZL1 Convertible with a black stripe in the middle. "Oh my god! She's beautiful!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement, "Yes. Yes she is."

The valet got out and handed the keys to Sena, she bowed in thanks and gave him a couple paper notes in thanks. "Ok girls, lets put the animals in the back and the stuff in the trunk."

Sena opened the cars trunk and handed Raiden's leash to Karin, while Monta gave Megumi to Suzune for the two of them to sit with the animals in the back. As those to got into the back, Sena and Monta put the carriers in first, followed by their suitcases, then the four duffle bags. Sena closed the trunk as Monta got into the passenger seat. Sena got into her seat as well and started up the car.

"Wait Sena!"

"Yes Karin-chan?"

"You do have a license for Japan right?"

"Technically."

"Technically? What does that mean?"

"I took the test and passed, but it'll take about another week for them the fully process it, but I do have a permit that says I can drive my car."

The placated Karin nodded, and put on her seat belt. Sena looked in the rear view mirror, "Raiden, sit."

The smart dog obediently sat, while Megumi got out of Suzune's arms and jumped into Monta's.

"Guys, you're going to have to direct me to the stadium, ok?"

The two nodded and once everyone had their seatbelts on Sena drove out of the airport. Karin and Suzune looked at each other and smiled. The people in the stadium won't know what hit them. With Karin as a Quarterback, Sena as the Running Back and Monta as the Wide Receiver, those other Universities better watch out; the four girls came to play and they play to win.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I would really like reviews please!**


	2. First Win

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Summary: Sena and Monta have returned from two years abroad in Notre Dame. They're return to Japanese amefuto scene has caused waves throughout. Unfortunately for the other colligate superstars, Sena and Monta aren't the only ones joining the Enma Onis.

Pairings: Sena×many Montaxmany KarinxKotaro SuzunexTakami(?)

Remember to review!

THANKS SO MUCH TO stara-chi, zephy rose, yoshimoriXsenXgen, ScornedxRose, herseybarrules, gboysgundum, MasaYumm, Kitsunegihter 12, Kardinal007, Chu545, FOR THEIR REVIEWS/FAVORITES/FOLLOWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: First Win

By half-time, the Enma Oni's were wining by a large margin. Of course they were, with Unsui as the quarterback, Riku as the running back and Kurita in line, there was not way they could be losing but, even though she was happy they were winning, Mamori was getting worried. It was already five minutes into half-time and she had yet to see neither Sena nor Monta. What if something happened on their way here? What if- "Calm down, your stressing everyone else out," she was snapped out of her worry by the blunt comment from her boyfriend. Really did that blonde devil not worry about them at all?

"Sure I do. Besides they're fine. Suzune texted almost ten minutes into the game saying that they're on there way."

"That was twenty-five minutes ago Yoichi! Something could have happened to them!"

"That chibi and the fucking monkey. Honestly are they two stupid to find the stadium or something!?"

Those around Agon just sighed. Really, it was so obvious that he had a crush on Sena, anyone could see it by the way he no longer called her 'fucking chibi trash', it was just 'that chibi this' or that 'chibi that'. After a while they had realized, that while Agon wouldn't change, he did respect Sena and Monta, who had defeated Ikkyu. Not that he would ever say that or admit his undeniable, yet unknown to him, crush.

"Mamori-san," this time it was Takeru who spoke up, "they'll be fine. Who knows they're probably already here and are-Karin?"

"Karin? What?"

Takeru pointed over to where he was looking, heads turned to that direction. It was true, wearing a black skirt, with a white blouse, a white scarf, knee length black stockings, and a pair of flats was none other than Koizumi Karin, carrying a duffle bag. Beside her walked-

"Suzune-chan?"

Taki Suzune wearing Enma's cheerleading outfit, underneath a large jacket, she too was carrying a duffle bag.

"What is Karin doing here?"

The silence of the college amefuto superstars got the attention of the other fans in the stands. Soon the field was quiet as all eyes watched Karin walk to the Onis. The two of them walked walked up to the team, Unsui more specifically, and Karin bowed, "Konichiwa Kongo-Bucho. Koizumi Karin. Position quarterback. Team Enma Oni's. Please watch over me from now on."

"Yep. And I'm Taki Suzune. Head Cheerleader. Please take care of me as well."

The stadium exploded into an uproar. The Koizumi Karin would be playing for Enma? What was going on? Hadn't she left Amefuto scene in order to pursue a career in something else?

The other side od the field was confused as well, her former teammates had no idea what to make of this new turn of events. If Karin wanted to continue playing football way hadn't she come to them. She could have easily gotten into Saikyoudai with her grades.

"Oh! I almost forgot," continued Suzune, who was wonderfully ignoring the people around her, and successfully bringing the attention back to them, even if she hadn't meant to do so. "Guys this," she pointed at the cat, "is Megumi. She is an empress. And she will no doubt expect you to treat her like one."

"Suzune-chan I didn't know you got a cat." This time it was Kurita who spoke up.

"Me? Of course not, Kan-kan! Megumi belongs to Mon-Mon!"

"Mon-Mon? Monta-chan? They're-"

ARRF

What ever he was going to say was cut of as a cinnamon colored dog came barreling out towards them. Karin thinking quickly, grabbed a football that was laying on the floor and threw it onto the field, watching with everyone else as the dog chased it. Raiden quickly caught it and ran back to Karin before he heard his name being called out and ran in the direction of his ower, with the football still in his mouth. Those in the stands, and the reporters on the ground watched as the dog ran up to two beautiful women. One woman, presumably the owner of the dog, took the football out of it's mouth and threw it back on to the field.

She stood up and looked around the stands before her eyes widened, "Monta-chan! Look! Everyone's up there!" She yelled out pointing at the collegiate football superstars.

Monta-chan?

"Minna-san! Konichiwa! Sena wave!"

Sena?

"Hai hai Monta-chan."

It couldn't be. There was no way those two beautiful, model like women were small, shy, stuttering Sena or tomboyish, loud, monkey-like Monta. There was just no way. But it had to be, both of them were carrying duffle bag, and the brunette even had on Notre Dame's letterman football jacket,

"Na-Na! Mon-Mon! Hurry up! Half-time will be over soon!"

The two turned from the opposite stands, "we're coming Suzune-chan. Raiden, come here boy." The brunette beauty in the letterman jacket called out, the dog obediently prancing along with her. Quickly the two reached the Oni's, smiled and bowed, "Konichiwa minna-san. Sena and I will be in your care."

The two of them straightened out and Monta started first, "Raimon 'Monta' Takana. Position Receiver. Team Emna Oni's. Please take care of me."

"Kobayakawa Sena. Position Running Back. Team Emna Oni's. Please take care of me."

ARRF

"Right. And this is Raiden. Please take care of him as well."

No one could believe it. The wires between seeing and believing would not connect. This two women in front of them couldn't be Sena and Monta, no matter what they said! Kurita decided to be the brave one and spoke up, "Sena-chan? Monta-chan?"

"Kurita-san," they both exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again! And you've gotten a lot more muscle too!"

"T-thanks." he replied in a what-is-going-on manner.

Mizumachi...being Mizumachi spoke out next, "Wah! Girls is that really you! You two look amazing!"

Sena blushed lightly and bowed her head in thanks, while Monta laughed and slapped his arm, "thanks man. I didn't know you where coming here."

"I heard you didn't have to study to get in!"

The reply made Sena and Monta burst into laughter, both were thankful Mizumachi hadn't changed. Too busy laughing they didn't notice how their laughs, vibrated throughout the quiet stadium nor how it affected their rivals. Sena's laugh was a light, bells chiming in the wind laugh that was nice and soothing, while on the other hand Monta's laugh was more of a sound that should only be heard in the deep throes of passion, not in a football stadium. Up in the stands, many of the other players shivered in delight at the wonderful sound before reality hit them once again. They had hope that the girls would stay the same, if they stayed boyish it would have been easy to tackle them in games. They could have pretended that the two were one of the boys during the game, but now that they had turned into such beautiful women, fuck, what were they going to do now.

"Ne Buchou? Can Manta-chan, Karin-chan and I play during the second half? Please?"

"You don't want to rest from the long ride?"

"Ha! Hell no! Sena and I had to sit still, that we eventually fell asleep for almost 10 hours. Trust us, we're completely rested. So came we?"

"Ugh, sure. Go and change."

The three of them bowed in thanks. Monta picked up her's and Sena's duffle bag and walked with Karin to the locker room as Sena bent down to attach Raiden leash back on before she tied it to one of the poles on the teams side.

"Raiden, stay here and be good ok?"

Raiden happily barked back, Sena smiled, scratched the back of his ear before she to left to change. The crowd once again exploded into noise once Sena left. Most of them couldn't believe that those two were actually Sena and Monta, while others really didn't care and were just happy to see them play live again.

Soon half-time ended and the referee blew the whistle to call all the players back onto the field. From out of the under-dome(?) came out the three girls, dressed in the black and red uniform of the Enma Oni's. The crowd started to cheer even louder than before. This was it. Kobayakawa Sena's and Raimon Takana's first official game in Japan in two years! Not to mention with Koizumi Karin, this was defiantly a game to watch.

The team came into a huddle on the field to decided which play to use.

"Karin-chan, since you're the Quarterback right now you decided." Said Sena encouraging the beautiful blonde to take control. She nodded back.

"Ok, since currently we on the Oni only have 22/25 members we can't switch everybody out between defence and offence. So here's what we are going to do," she started to whisper in a low tone, "Linemen I need you to do what you do. You are goo at it. Monta-chan for the first fifteen minutes I will be passing it to you. When I get the ball I need you to run as far and as fast into the field as you can. You will be making the touchdown for the third quarter. This way you'll be able to use up your pent up energy. Sena-chan. You can start of as a linemen or you can stay in front of Monta-chan and tackle anyone that gets too close to her ok? After her fifteen minute, I'll be giving the ball only to you, that way they'll be confused. Also there's no reason to show the our audience our tricks is there? Everyone got it?"

The team nodded.

"Right. Let's do this," they all brought in their hands, "DRAG THEM TO HELL!" The team yelled out, a loud roar following their motto. And just like she predicted, everyone was confused as to why she was only throwing it to Monta, why Eyeshield 21 blocked for Monta, and most importantly why was is that even though Sena was a small girl, her tackle seemed to hurt like nobody's business...well...more like doctor's business. Soon Monta's fifteen minute were up and the with the three touchdowns she scored, plus each of Kotaro's kicks, the score was 84-0 in Oni's favor.

Unfortunately for the Koigahama's just as they were getting used to Monta jumping, it was finally Sena's turn to play. The moment they and the crowd noticed that instead of throwing to ball to Monta like how she was doing for the fifteen minutes, but handing the ball off to Sena, everyone realized there was no way they were going to win. And just like that the first game of the Emna Oni's ended with a score of 112-0.

The teams walked of the field, each to their designated area. The Oni's came and tight hugs were given for a great first game. Unsui, being the captain, had to say some praises, "Great job guys. Now go hit the showers."

"Hai!"

The team went to their locker, with the four girls going into the girls locker room. Sena and Monta couldn't wait to take a nice shower, it had been more than 36 hours since their last one, and now thanks to the game there was no doubt that they smelled. The four girls stiped off their clothes and stepped into their shower stall.

Suzune was the first to finished thanks to her small stature and lack of long hair, thus reducing her shower time to a short 10/15 minutes. Suzune dried herself and put on a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of sandals. Her grabbed her own duffle bag and yelled back at the girls, "Guys I'll be just outside ok? Gotta make sure Megumi and Raiden are ok."

"Thank you!" Sena and Monta yelled back. Suzune left the locker room, as she was about to get on to the field, Unsui called her back.

"Yes Sui-chan?"

'_Sui-chan? What?'_ "Here. I need you to gives these to Koizumi-san, Kobayakawa-san and Raimon-san." He said handing Suzune the packages.

"What is it?"

"They Enma Oni's Amefuto jacket."

"Oh! Cool! Ok. I'll go give this to them. Also Sui-chan could you please of up and make sure Megumi and Raiden are ok? Thanks a bunch!" She walked back into the girls locker room before he could get a word in. Unsui sighed, it seemed like he would have no other choice than to accept her ways and go with it. He shook his head and went outside to check on the animals like asked, what he saw was an amusing sight.

The current colligate Amefuto teams were all crowed together around the animals, some of them trying to pet the dog and cat only to get a hissing cat and a growling dog in return. Funnily it seemed neither cat nor dag was all that scared of either Agon or Gaou. Unsui just smiled and walked to the group which had started to take notice of him.

"Hey bald twin, where are the fucking chibis?"

"In the locker room. Taking a shower I think."

Hiruma just blew a bubble with his gum in response. Behind him he could here he teammates start trickling back onto the field.

"They're not out?" Mizumachi asked, to which Unsui shook his head. Mizumachi shrugged and went over to the dog to pet it, everyone thought that just like before the dog would growl at his like it did with the others, however Raiden just barked and started to lay slobbery kisses on his face.

"Ah. Raiden down boy."

The crowd perked up to see who the female voice came from only to deflate back down when they realized it was only Suzune. "Thanks guys. Really. That's so nice."

"Oh Suzune-chan, you know we don't mean anything by it, its just that we are excited to talk to Sena-chan and Monta-chan again."

"I know Mamo-nee, I was just kidding. Anyways don't worry you won't have to wait too long. They'll be out in a few minute, they're putting on their clothes."

The thought f those two naked brought blushes onto the faces of the majority of the boys. Suzune and Mamori shook their heads, boys will be boys, even if they looked like men. Suzune walked over to Raiden and untied his leash from the pole. Fortunately Megumi was just lounging about on the teams bench.

"So Suzune-chan, the dog?"

Suzune looked to Mamori, "The dog's name is Raiden and he belongs to Sena, while Megumi over there is Monta's."

"When did they get them?"

"About a year and a half ago I believe."

"Oh. I see. That's nice."

Suzune nodded her head and unclipped Raiden's leash so he could go run about before Sena came out. They watched as the dog ran about, so happy he was able to stretch his legs. Takeru took out the football he carried in his back pack and throw it to the dog. They watched as it easily caught the ball and brought it back to Takeru and looked at his expecting him to through it again. And he did. They did that for a few minutes, before Raiden instead of waiting for Takeru to through the ball took off,

"Hey there handsome. Where you a good boy?"

The players/managers all turned to look at the source of the voice and were happy to find that it was indeed who they were waiting for. Upon seeing them, the pants of many men got a bit too tight.

Sena was wearing a fully black lace shirt, which had a large strip of black clothe going across her breast area as cover, since it was 95% see through, they were able to see a belly ring, as well as amazing abs. She wore a pair of black shorts the ended a bit above mid thigh and showed off her killer legs. The shorts allowed for the side of what looked like a tattoo the show. The shorts were paired off a pair of with a white, with lace designs and a blue stripe at the bottom pumps. Mamori was just tankful she was wearing her black and red letterman jacket to his some modesty.

Monta wore a tight white vest shirt that showed off her stomach. She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and black heeled knee length boots. She wasn't wearing her jacket which allow the boys/girls to see the large tiger tattoo on her left arm, that covered most of her biceps. The tigers head was resting right above her breast and the tail ended at her wrist.

Karin ended up wearing what she was wearing before, but with the jacket on as well. While she was beautiful as well, next to the other two, she looked more like a little sister having only grown about 2/3 centimeters in the past two years, no where near Sena's or Monta's heights.

All three girls left their hair down, and the others could see the streaks in it. With their hair tucked behind their ears, the others could also see the different ear piercings the two had gotten. Sena had two lobe piercings on ear ear and in the bright sun they could see she got a small nose piercing. Monta a lobe piercing,two cartilage piercings on her right ear and a tragus piercing on her left ear.

They also had sunglasses hanging on the front of their shirts. And their duffle bag in one hand. Mamori nor the boys could believe their eyes. Where did they're innocent little girls go? Not that most of them minded, they could get used to these self-confident women.

They walked over to the group full of smiles. It was so good to see all of them again. Who knew the two of them would miss everyone that much?

"Hi."

"Hi."

Sena and Monta let of a slight giggle, 'hi' was all they could say after two years? They didn't have to wait for long, Momori was the first to speak out, and damn did she have lot to say.

"Sena-chan! Monta-chan! Are those tattoos?! Sena-chan is that a belly ring!?" She yelled pointing at each thing. Sena and Monta glanced at each other, before they smiled. Sena took the leash from Suzune and squatted down to attached Raiden leash back on to his collar, in the process giving everyone a clear view of the gorgeous blue dragon tattoo on her leg. The tattoo started with its head right above her hip and ended with its tail right above her ankle joint. The tattoo also showed water on the sides and Sakura petals falling around it.

Monta's was of a white tiger. Byakko, the guardian tiger to be exact. Her tattoo made it seem as if Byakko was made up of white flames. Her tattoo also had Sakura petals around it.

"Sena! Monta! Answer!"

Sena stood up and looked at Mamori, "Yes Mamori-nee-chan we both have tattoo and yes, my belly button is pierced. I might as well show you now so here," she pulled upo the right sleeve of her jacket to show her wrist. It had a tattoo that said _Never Stop Trying, Never Give In_.

"As well as this one," this time she pulled down her jackets right sleeve to show her bicep which also had a tattoo that had the number 21 tattoo'd on it with a band going around her bicep.

"Sena! Monta! How could you!?"

"For obvious reasons Mamo-nee-chan," replied Monta.

"Yep. Besides, Agon-san has a tattoo of a dragon his back, have you got on his case about it?"

"Woman! How do you know that?"

"You realize that once you start working out, you forget about everyone else in the room and you tend to start taking your shirt off."

"When did you see that?"

Sena just smiled that innocent smile at him, then she looked back at the group, "You guys don't like the tattoos?"

They were quiet, they didn't know how to respond, while yes, they looked incredibly sexy with the tattoos, how were they going to say that without sounding like total creeps? Thankfully Suzune jumped into save them, though after what she said, they wished she hadn't.

"Of course they like it. You guys look absolutely sexy with it. Besides even your boyfriends said so."

That comment had them doing a double take, "Boyfriends?!" Ikkyu yelled out, "What boyfriends?!"

Monta laughed, "no boyfriends Ikkyu-san-"

The boys let out a sigh of relief.

"-we broke up with them about a week and half ago."

'_No. That was not what they wanted to hear! What boyfriends!? Who said that could have boyfriends?! No one agreed to that!'_

While the boys with crushes were going crazy in their minds, though still some how managing to keep a straight face, Unsui addressed the two causes, "since you two just came back. Why don't we got out for lunch and get to know each other?"

Sena and Monta looked at each other with a grimace on their face, Monta looked back at Unsui, "That's a kind offer and all but we really did just get back. Our suitcases are still in the car."

Sena nodded in agreement, but seeing the downtrodden look on their faces, she said, "how about this? Instead of lunch we'll all meet up, all of us, and have dinner somewhere. Kurita-san three seconds to pick a place."

"One."

"Huh?"

"Two."

"Tora BBQ!"

"Ok. We will all meet at Tora BBQ at," she looked down at her watch, "2000(8:00pm). Deal?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us. The four of us have got to go."

"The four of you?" Questioned Akaba, to which Sena nodded. "Yep. The four of us are going to live together."

The four girls just calmly walked to the exit. The boys had to follow, who knew what sort of creepy stalker was out there waiting for the girls to be alone before the pounced. The fact the the girls could probably kick and perverts ass, did cross their minds, but they were quick to discard the thought.

The groups walked down the flight of stairs in relative silence. Those who looked ahead could see a blue car parked by the side-walk where it shouldn't be.

"Che," Ikkyu said as they reached the car, "Honestly some people have no sense of decency. Just parking a car where ever they want not thinking about the consequences."

Sena looked at him, "So you dislike the owner of this car Ikkyu-san?"

"Yes."

"What about the car?"

"The car itself is beautiful."

Sena 'hmm'd, "I thought so to," she said as she got out her keys, "that's why I bought it."

"Huh?"

Sena laughed and unlocked her car. She opened the trunk and put the four duffle bags in the trunk as Monta opened the door to allow Raiden and Megumi in. Sena closed the trunk door, walked over to the drivers side and started up her engine. She put the the roof down, so everyone could have some air. Sena got back out of the car as Karin and Suzune got in.

"I parked here cause there was no other space and the Dean said it was fine for today. Are you still going to be mad at be Ikkyu-san?"

"No," he mumbled out, still embarrassed that he had said such a thing.

"Yay! So all of you are coming right?"

At the collective head nods and "yeses", she smiled and began to walk back to the passenger side before she paused, grabbed Monta by the wrist and stood in front of Hiruma.

"You need something Fucking Chibis?"

The two girls just smiled, and in one quick motion, each planted a kiss on a cheek.

"Thank you Hiruma-san. It's beautiful. Suzune-chan and Karin-chan showed us it through pictures and video. Really it's amazing. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah," he said wiping of his cheeks, "just get out of here and go see it for yourselves."

"Hai!" The two girls giggled and got in the car.

"Remember," Sena called out, "2000 hours, Tora BBQ! We'll see you there!" and with that she drove off, leaving the boys confused as to what they were going to do next. Damnit! Why did those two have to comeback so pretty and start making hearts skip beats when they smiled? How were the boy going to play against them now?

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I would really like reviews please!**

**For Sena's outfit: **

**Shirt - go to and put in ****eVogues Plus size Sheer Floral Lace Top Black**

**Shorts- " put in ****GUESS Burnout Rayon Shorts**

**Shoes- " put in ****Qupid TATUM-47 Platform High Heel Stiletto Sexy Lace Detail Party Pump**


End file.
